


Sapphire: Mission 3

by Donglibog (kenchang)



Series: Secret Agent Sapphire [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Hentai, Humiliation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:48:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29842443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenchang/pseuds/Donglibog
Summary: The never-ending battle between sexy, young spies and lecherous, old megalomaniacs continues as a cute, idealistic, new agent joins the fray.
Series: Secret Agent Sapphire [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2193930
Kudos: 1





	1. Agent Coral

"I've done it! I've just graduated from the academy, and already I've been summoned for my first mission. And by a high-ranking official of the Higher-ups no less," Agent Coral excitedly tells herself as she stands before the E. Allan Poe Building. "Gemstone HQ is in there. Ooh, I hope I run into even just one of their field operatives! Sure, Gemstone's not the most glamorous agency, but the members of its strike force have been my heroes since I first learned about them in the academy. Agent Sapphire, the team leader, is already a legend, and she's not even 30! She has a near perfect mission success rate. Her husband, Agent Steel, is a mysterious assassin with the highest number of kills. They say he has no emotions. That is, unless he is forced to become his alter ego, Scream, a fearsome berserker. And then there's Agent Silver, the team's marksman. Wow, I think every girl in the academy has a crush on him, including some of the instructors. And finally, there's Agent Jade. She's a badass, and everyone expects her to be the next Sapphire."

Coral shows her ID to security, and she is allowed inside. She intentionally passes by Gemstone HQ, but to her disappointment, she doesn't meet any of her heroes. She proceeds to the top floor where a secretary leads her to Mr. Zeus's office.

The secretary announces her. Coral enters the room and salutes the fat, balding, middle-aged man behind the desk.

She says, "Agent Coral reporting for duty, Sir!"

The secretary leaves and shuts the door.

Mr. Zeus looks up from the documents in his hands and replies, "At ease, Agent."

"This is an honor, Sir," the young agent excitedly tells him. "I am so grateful that you've entrusted me with this mission in spite of my inexperience. I won't let you d-"

"The mission isn't yours yet."

"Oh! Uhm, it isn't? I… I thought-"

"Your academy scores are impressive, and you've been highly recommended by your instructors, but I still need to find out for myself if you're the right agent for the job."

"I see. Of course, Sir! Ask me anything. I'll gladly do it. I'll-!"

"Take your clothes off."

Coral stares at the official in quiet shock.

After a few tense seconds, she laughs uncomfortably and says, "Oh, sir! I must be so nervous I'm hearing things. I could have sworn you just told me to take my clothes off-"

"I did," the middle-aged man sternly confirms.

"Oh. Well,…uhm,…o-okay."

Coral reluctantly starts unbuttoning her blouse. Zeus smiles eagerly in anticipation. The girl shrugs off her top. She unbuckles her belt. Then, she unzips her skirt and allows it to slide down her legs. With her eyes lowered in embarrassment, she stands before the official only in her underwear.

Zeus is pleased. The girl is young, cute, and has a slim figure. Her hair is dyed dark brown and worn in double pigtail buns. Her bust size is average, but she has the fairest Asian skin the lecher has ever seen. And now, he wants to see more.

He commands, "All of it, Agent Coral."

Coral begins to protest, "Sir, I'm not sure what this has to do with-"

"That's an order."

"Y-Yes, Sir!"

The agent promptly strips off her bra and panties then stands at attention, her face red, her fists shaking at her sides.

"Very good," the official drawls.

To the agent's horror, the balding man takes out his phone and snaps a picture of her. Then, he snaps another and another. Coral flinches everytime she hears the camera click.

Zeus commands, "Turn around."

Coral hesitantly does as she's told. Then, she hears the camera clicking again and again and again. Her naked body trembles. She wants to cry.

She breathes a sigh of relief when the fat man finally says, "Alright! That should be enough."

Coral asks, "M-May I put my clothes back on?"

"Yes. Then, wait outside until I call for you."

"Y-Yes, Sir."

Coral hurriedly gets dressed and leaves the room.

She thinks, "I-I'm sure Mr. Zeus must have had his reasons for doing what he did. Maybe all the new agents have to go through this. Maybe he was looking for birthmarks, or tattoos, or something."

After the girl exits his office, the Higher-ups official sends her naked pictures to a contact in his phone. It doesn't take long for him to receive a phone call.

Zeus greets the caller, "That was fast. I take it you were pleased."

"Very pleased. She's just what I was looking for," the man on the other line responds in a raspy tone. "Send her over as soon as you can."

"Well, that leaves us with one final matter. How would you like her? French maid? Hot nurse? Cheerleader? Oh, the sexy spy is a favorite."

"I'll have the sexy spy this time."

#

"Have you ever heard of Alfredo Estrella?" Zeus asks Coral in a more secure room of the building.

"Uhm, sorry. No, Sir," the young agent admits.

"It's alright. He's an influential business magnate who's come to our beloved city to relax. Your job is to see to his protection during his stay."

"Yes, Sir. I won't let you down, Sir."

"Here is your uniform."

Zeus hands the girl a folded, black catsuit, and the girl can't help but smile.

"Th-This is the same kind of outfit that Agent Sapphire wears on her missions, isn't it?!" she excitedly asks.

"Why, yes. I suppose so," the man answers.

"Thank you again for this opportunity, Sir!"

"Think nothing of it. Now, get changed. I'll have a car waiting for you downstairs to take you to Mr. Estrella."

"Yes, Sir."

After Zeus leaves the room, Coral holds the outfit close to her body and squeaks excitedly.

#

Agent Coral enters the bedroom of the luxurious suite first.

"Wait one moment, Sir," she instructs her charge.

She proceeds to search the lamps and curtains for listening devices. Estrella, an overweight, elderly man with a thick mustache and a receding hairline, disobeys his young bodyguard, walks inside, and sits on the edge of the bed. He loosens his tie as he admires the girl's young, firm buttocks, accentuated by her close-fitting garment.

No longer able to contain his growing excitement, he rises from the bed and approaches her. He places his pudgy hands on her hips, presses his body against her back, and inhales the sweet scent of her hair. Coral gasps in surprise. Estrella wraps his arms around her waist. He places hot, wet kisses on her ear and the side of her face.

"M-Mr. Estrella?" Coral asks, shifting uncomfortably. "W-What are you doing?"

He slips a hand into the opening on the front of her outfit and fondles her left breast while kissing the side of her neck. His other hand travels down her body. It stops between her legs, and its fingers proceed to rub the crotch of her catsuit.

Coral grabs onto his wrists and politely says, "N-No. Mr. Estrella, please don't-"

However, the magnate ignores her words and continues to molest her. Coral's breathing becomes heavy. She begins to sweat and tremble. Her nipples harden. Her loins start to get hot and bothered.

"W-What do I do?!" Coral frantically asks herself. "I could twist his wrists, but he's not the enemy. He's the person I'm suppose to be protecting!"

When Estrella feels her crotch getting damp, he tells himself, "Her pussy is ready for me."

He spins her around to face him and grabs her by the upper arms. Then, he roughly kisses her in the mouth. Coral's eyes widen in shock. Estrella wraps his fat arms around her, pressing her breasts against him, kissing her deeper. His hands travel down her back and knead her buttocks. Coral places her hands on his chest and gently pushes him back a little to free her lips.

"M-Mr. Estrella, I think there's been some kind of misunderstanding," she attempts to explain while he continues to squeeze her butt cheeks. "I was sent here to protect you. That's it."

"Oh, you refuse me?" Estrella asks. "I suppose I could call your boss and ask for another girl."

Coral gasps to herself, "No! I can't fail my first mission!" She quickly tells him, "N-No! Please don't do that!"

"So you're willing now?"

The young agent lowers her eyes and reluctantly answers, "Y-Yes, Sir. I… I was just n-nervous earlier."

Estrella smiles and says, "Excellent!"

He holds her tight and presses his mouth against her lips again. Coral forces herself to kiss him back. As they kiss, he unzips the front of her outfit and moves the lapels aside, uncovering her breasts.

But when he leans back to get a good look at her, she quickly covers her chest and asks, "C-Can we please close the lights? I-I'm shy."

To her dismay, the elderly man denies her request and lecherously says, "Oh, no. I want to clearly see all of you."

Coral sighs resignedly and says, "O-Okay."

She lowers her arms, exposing herself to him.

Estrella grins lustfully and tells her, "You have a beautiful body."

Without looking up, the agent replies, "Th-Thank you, Sir."

He undoes her belt and peels the catsuit down to her ankles. His eyes slowly move up and down her naked form, further discomforting her. He takes her by the hand and gently leads her towards the bed. Coral dutifully removes her boots with her free hand and steps out of her clothes. The sight of the bed fills her with an unspeakable fear. She covers her mouth with a hand as tears threaten to fall from her eyes.

"Don't cry," she tells herself. "It might insult him if you cry."

He sits on the edge of the bed and sits her next to him. Coral's entire body shakes in fear of what she knows is about to happen next. Estrella places his right arm around her shoulders and his left hand on her thigh. He pulls her to him and kisses her in the mouth again. Then, he slowly lays her down on the bed, and the agent realizes that the moment she's been dreading has arrived.

As he places his weight on her, she meekly implores him, "Please be gentle with me."

He asks, "Are you a virgin?"

"N-No. But it's been a while."

"I'll consider your request. Now, spread your legs."

Coral swallows hard, but she looks away and grudgingly does as she's told. Estrella smiles wickedly as he ogles her pussy. He undoes his pants and lines his erect penis up with her cunt. Coral winces when she feels him penetrate her.

Estrella sighs, "Ah, yes. A nice, tight, barely used pussy of a young, Asian girl. Just what I was hoping for."

He starts rocking his hips up and down on top of her. Coral clenches her teeth as she holds back her tears.

"Don't do that," he tells her. "I don't want you looking away while I'm fucking you."

"Yes, Sir. Sorry, Sir," the young agent says.

She forces herself to face him. The savage look of lust in his eyes and the evil smile on his lips terrify her, but she tries not to show it.

"What do you think?" the magnate asks as he continues to thrust inside her. "How does my cock feel?"

Coral lies, "I-It feels good, Sir."

"Yes. I thought you'd like it."

He bends forward and starts kissing her neck.

Coral thinks, "Please, please finish already! I can't take much more of this!"

Estrella leans back. He sits on his heels and holds the girl's legs over his shoulders, allowing him to fuck her deeper. Coral squeaks in pain. The magnate rocks his hips so viciously that the young agent yelps with each of his thrusts.

"I can feel his penis throbbing," the Asian girl fearfully thinks. "Oh God! He's going to cum inside me!"

The elderly man's overweight body shudders. He grunts as he shoots his hot, thick, sticky load into her. Coral tries her best not to grimace when the warmth from his semen fills her. If only he had granted her request to close the lights, then she wouldn't need to hide the disgust in her face, and she could allow her tears to fall. After the magnate finishes riding his climax, he flops into the bed next to her, sweaty and out of breath.

With a faraway look in her eyes, the agent asks, "May I use the bathroom, Sir?"

"Go ahead," the elderly man answers. "But don't take too long. I'm not done with you yet."

Coral rises from the bed and goes into the bathroom. She shuts the door behind her. Then, she takes a thick, clean, folded towel, burries her face into it, and sobs.

Back at the bed, Estrella sends a text message to Zeus which reads, "The girl is perfect. I'd like to pay for an extension."

#

After a week into her mission, Coral is called by Zeus into his office. The official sits behind his desk while the visibly distraught agent sits in a chair before him.

"You're doing an excellent job, Agent Coral," he compliments her. "Mr. Estrella has only good things to say about you."

"Thank you, Sir," the girl glumly replies, her eyes lowered, her fists clenched on her knees.

"Now, I'd like you to give me a detailed report."

"Sir?"

"Tell me all about the mission. Leave nothing out."

"Yes, Sir. Uhm, I accompany Mr. Estrella during the day. He goes to fancy restaurants or museums. He meets with wealthy, famous people. Some of them are celebrities. At night, I accompany him to nightclubs or bars. When we get back to his hotel suite, I search his room for listening devices. And then… And then…"

The agent shivers as she breaks into tears.

She sniffles, "I'm sorry, Sir. This is highly unprofessional of me-"

"And then?" Zeus eggs her on.

"W-What?"

"Continue your report. You search his room for listening devices, and then what?"

"He, uhm… He behaves inappropriately towards me."

"I'm afraid you'll have to be a little less vague. How does he behave inappropriately?"

"He sexually harasses me, Sir!"

Coral covers her face with her hands and sobs into them. But her superior's next question surprises her.

He asks, "How?"

"W-What?" Coral asks in disbelief.

"How did he sexually harass you? Where did he touch you? In what way? How did it make you feel?"

"S-Sir?!"

"Agent Coral, I did ask you for a DETAILED report, did I not?"

"Uhm, y-yes. Yes, Sir."

Coral accurately recounts to her superior every single detail of the horrific ordeal she suffers at the pudgy hands of the elderly magnate every night for the past week. To the agent, giving the report feels almost like getting violated all over again. When she finally finishes, Zeus instructs her to be patient and sends her back to Estrella to continue her mission with a promise that she will be reassigned soon enough.

#

That night, as he prepares to go home, Zeus receives a call in his cell phone.

"Yes? Who's this?" he asks.

The voice of an elderly woman replies, "Mr. Zeus? This is Mrs. Pei Pei. I'm sure you've heard of me."

"M-Mrs. Pei Pei?! The head of Sugar Free City's most powerful sex trade syndicate. Y-Yes. Yes, of course I've heard of you."

"And I've just recently heard of your little business venture there in Kitty City."

"P-Please. I have no intention of competing with you. I won't move my operation outside of Kitty City. I swear!"

"Relax, Mr. Zeus. I didn't call to threaten you. In fact, I'm quite impressed with the little set-up you have going there."

"You are? I…I mean… Th-Thank you. I came up with it myself. I just choose a pretty, idealistic, young cadet from the academy. Make her believe that she's making the world a better place by becoming an undercover agent when she's actually a high-class prostitute."

"I understand your latest recruit is a young Asian woman."

"Oh yes! Agent Coral. I can send you pictures."

"Please do. But if we're going to continue talking business, I insist that we do it face-to-face."

#

"Where are we going, Sir?" Coral asks Zeus as they sit in the back seat of a moving limousine.

Zeus answers, "You're being reassigned."

"I… I am?! Oh, thank you! Thank you, thank you, thank you, Sir!" Coral happily exclaims, tears welling in her eyes.

But her happiness is short-lived when the official informs her, "You will be going undercover as a prostitute."

The smile fades from the young agent's face.

"A… A prostitute?" she asks in disbelief.

"Yes," he answers. "You'll be working in a brothel in Sugar Free City. Then, at the end of every month, I'll have you brought back here where you can give me a detailed report."

Agent Coral lowers her eyes, her mood once again gloomy, and meekly replies, "Y-Yes, Sir."

#

Zeus's limo, followed by another limo carrying his personal bodyguards, parks at what appears to be a small, abandoned airstrip. Zeus, Coral, and the bodyguards exit their vehicles and wait.

Coral thinks, "Being an agent isn't what I thought it would be. Why did they even bother training me in hand-to-hand combat or how to use firearms when all I do is force myself to have sex over and over again?"

Soon, a third limo arrives. Its driver, a young man in a long, black coat with a thick, gray scarf covering the lower half of his face, exits the vehicle and opens a door for his passenger. A tall, beautiful, blonde woman wearing a white pantsuit and sunglasses emerges.

Zeus frowns and says, "You're not Mrs. Pei Pei."

"No, I'm not," the buxom blonde responds with a smirk on her lips. Then, she changes her voice and adds, "But I could sound like her if I want."

"Wait a minute. You're…" The official suddenly yells to his bodyguards, "Shoot her! Shoot her now!"

The bodyguards reach for their pistols.

The blonde woman utters one word, "Steel."

Her driver rushes forward. His movements are too fast for Agent Coral's eyes to follow. One second, he is standing by the car. The very next, he is at the center of the bodyguards, slowly sliding his katana back into its sheath. Blood erupts from deep wounds on the men around him, and they fall near simultaneously.

Zeus quickly gets behind Coral and wraps an arm around her neck. Coral yelps. She grabs onto his forearm with both hands, but before she can even attempt to struggle, he presses the barrel of a handgun to her head.

Zeus yells at the blonde, "How dare you! I am a high-ranking official in the Higher-ups!"

The woman replies, "You never should have laid your filthy hands on Ruby."

"You can't arrest me! Not with all the sensitive information I have in my head!"

"I know. So it's a good thing they put a kill order on you."

Zeus gasps in fear and stutters, "Th-They put a kill order…on ME?"

The buxom blonde issues a command into her wireless earphone, "Silver, take 'im."

Coral is startled by a gunshot. A bullet rips into one side of the fat, balding, middle-aged man's head and bursts out the other. Zeus's eyeballs roll upward. His hold on his hostage loosens, and he falls on the ground.

The tall, blonde woman approaches the young agent and gently asks, "Are you alright?"

Still in shock and shaking like a leaf, Coral is unable to answer. A few minutes later, she hears the roar of an engine. A motorcycle halts near them. Its rider is a pretty, green-eyed mulatta with long hair tied back in a high ponytail. She is wearing boots, jeans, and a leather jacket over a tube top. Seated behind her is a tall, well-muscled pretty boy. He is wearing a military cap, army boots, cargo pants, and body armor over a t-shirt. There is a rifle strapped to his back. Coral recognizes him immediately. After all, she and the friends she made back at the academy have been fantasizing about him.

"Oh!" she exclaims. "You're Agent Silver!"

"Yo!" Silver greets her with a wink.

"That means the motorcycle rider is Agent Jade, Agent Sapphire's apprentice!"

"Ugh, that's still what they're saying about me?" Jade grumbles. "I'm never gonna escape from under Sapphire's shadow."

Silver smiles and pats her on the back to console her.

Coral excitedly points to the limo driver with the katana and squeaks, "And you're Agent Steel! O-Or Scream. But most likely Steel!"

Steel gives her a nod but says nothing. Then, Coral faces the blonde woman. Tears of joy flow from the young Asian girl's eyes.

She sniffles, "And you…you're…y-you're…"

The woman removes her sunglasses, revealing unusually beautiful purplish-blue eyes.

She extends her hand to the girl and introduces herself, "Sapphire. Welcome to Gemstone, Agent Coral."

END


	2. Bounty Hunter

"We're working with an outsider?" Coral asks as the strike force enter the lobby of an old apartment building in Sugar Free City that Gemstone is using as a temporary base of operations.

"That's what I was told," Sapphire answers as she pulls her stroller travel bag inside and winces at the poor condition of the dilapidated building's interior.

"What do we know about him? Or is it her?"

"Him. Not much. I hear he's a bounty hunter or something."

"Ooh! I bet he's a tall, cool, rugged, and mysterious cowboy."

Someone roughly pushes the entrance's double doors open, and the doors noisily slam against the walls.

The team turns around to see the newcomer. He is not a tall, cool, rugged, and mysterious cowboy as Coral predicted. Instead, he is a short, heavy, crude, and unattractive biker.

Sapphire exclaims in shock when she recognizes him, "DARLING?! I…I mean…SMOKY?!"

"Hey there, Blondie," Smoky greets her.

Then, he grabs the sides of her head and roughly kisses her in the mouth.

"Oh my God!" Sapphire shrieks to herself. "He's kissing me right in front of my husband!"

Silver drops his duffel bag on the dusty floor and angrily strides forward.

As he passes the Gemstone swordsman, he growls, "For Chrissake, Steel. You're really just gonna stand there while he does that to your wife?"

"What?" the emotionless agent asks in mild but honest confusion.

Silver shoves Smoky away from Sapphire and punches him in the mouth.

As the biker staggers, the sniper points a finger at his chubby face and says, "You pull that shit one more time, an' I'm kickin' your fat ass!"

Smoky spits blood on the ground.

Then, he smirks and says, "The husband didn't seem to mind."

"He doesn't mind now," Silver warns him. "But he's gonna remember what you just did, and you better not be anywhere near 'im the next time he unleashes Scream."

Sapphire angrily wipes her lips with the back of her hand and asks, "What are you doing here, Smoky? Are you the bounty hunter?"

"FREELANCE bounty hunter," he corrects her. "Actually, I'm a freelance everything these days now that I'm no longer on Heck's payroll."

Sapphire feels a tinge of guilt at the biker's revelation since she is the reason Smoky has fallen out of favor with his former employer.

"Who's Smoky?" Coral worriedly whispers to Jade.

The green-eyed agent whispers back, "He was once one of Gemstone's most vile enemies. Still is, as far as I'm concerned."

Silver tells the strike force leader, "No way we're workin' with this asshole." As he walks away and passes Steel again, he grumbles, "You didn't even try to defend your own wife?"

Sapphire holds onto her husband's arm and says, "It's not his fault."

"And you defend him too much," Silver tells her before angrily marching away.

#

Silver, Jade, Coral, and Smoky pick out rooms. Sapphire and Steel get a large suite. After a few minutes, Director Onyx arrives and calls for a meeting in one of the building's conference halls. Everyone gathers around a long table while Agent Ruby sets up a projector. Onyx briefly greets everyone then immediately informs them of the mission.

"A week ago, 16 year old Susan Brown and two of her friends decided to use fake IDs to get into the Butterfinger nightclub," he explains. "The following day, her naked body was discovered. Her neck was broken, and there was evidence of sexual assault. She was an honor student. Had her entire future ahead of her. There is public outrage-"

"Excuse me," Sapphire interrupts him. "While this is tragic, it doesn't seem to be the type of case Gemstone would get involved in, especially since we're still in the middle of the Wolf Pheromones case."

"Ah yes. We wouldn't have taken this case, if not for the perpetrator."

On Onyx's signal, Ruby projects an image of a lanky woman with short, purple-dyed hair, and a gold nose ring. Sapphire has to stifle a shriek. She recognizes the woman. Not long ago, she and her friends stripped and molested Sapphire in a ballroom before gang raping her in a hotel suite. The team leader hopes none of her teammates noticed her reaction as she's kept that humiliating incident from them.

"This is Violet," the Gemstone director continues. "Susan's friends were beaten and likewise sexually assaulted, but fortunately, they survived their ordeal and identified this woman as Susan's murderer. Violet often does mercenary work for Dr. Heck alongside former Gemstone cadet, Rose. Two police detectives assigned to the case were discovered in a parking lot a couple of days ago, their skulls cracked open, presumably by a metal bat. Your typical law enforcement personnel are not a match for Violet. But we are."

Silver asks, "So what's fat boy doin' here?"

Smoky growls, "You call me fat one more time, Boy Band-"

"Smoky was already tracking down Violet before we got the case," Onyx interrupts them. "He knows her. Most of the information we have on her association with Dr. Heck and Rose was provided by Smoky. That's why you're all following his lead on this one."

"What?! No way!" Sapphire protests. "It's my team! I call the shots!"

"Do you even know where to start lookin' for her, Blondie?" Smoky asks. "Because I do."

#

The meeting ends, and after dinner, everyone retires to their respective rooms to get an early start tomorrow. Late that same night, Sapphire barges into Smoky's room.

She yells at him, "Don't you ever disrespect my husband like that again!"

She swings her hand to slap him in the face, but he catches her wrist. He suddenly wraps his other arm around her waist and pulls her to him, pressing her body against his. Then, he roughly presses his mouth against her soft lips. Sapphire's eyes widen in revulsion. She uses her free hand to punch him in the chest, but it doesn't even seem to bother him. He maneuvers her towards a wall and firmly presses her back against it. Smoky's kisses move to her neck as Sapphire continues to struggle. The biker releases her waist but only to pin both her wrists above her with one hand.

He leans back, smiles slyly, and says, "Well, this looks familiar, doesn't it? Didn't we do this in an elevator not so long ago?"

Sapphire doesn't answer, but she gnashes her teeth at the embarrassing memory. Smoky cups and squeezes her left breast through her tight, long-sleeved shirt. Sapphire shrieks through clenched teeth. The bounty hunter places wet kisses on her neck again while he gropes her. Sapphire shuts her eyes tight and tries to pull her wrists free but still with no success. Smoky pulls her shirt up, revealing her ample bosom under a strapless brassiere.

Sapphire shouts, "Stop it! Let go of me!"

"I'd keep quiet if I were you," Smoky warns her. "Unless you want your husband and friends to see us like this? Don't forget. You're the one that went into my room. What're they gonna think?"

Sapphire gasps and instantly stops shouting.

Smoky smiles wickedly and says, "That's better."

He unhooks her bra with one hand and strips it off her. Sapphire's face reddens as the biker leers at her bare breasts. Smoky slowly moves his rough palm over the smooth surface of her left boob. Then, he quickly and repeatedly flicks its nipple with his forefinger. Sapphire only barely manages to stifle a moan. Her nipples harden, and the stout man pinches and twists the left one. Sapphire starts to sweat and tremble.

She whispers, "S-Smoky, please stop."

Smoky leans forward and teases her other nipple with his tongue. This time, a half-suppressed moan escapes the agent's lips.

"Smoky, stop!" she whisper shouts. "They'll hear us!"

"This is familiar, too," the biker tells her. "We did this at the loft of the Lucky Strike. Try not to scream this time."

He presses his mouth against her right breast and sucks at its nipple. Sapphire squeaks. Smoky continues to tease her nipples with his lips, tongue, and fingers. Sapphire unwillingly gets aroused.

"Shit, I've made a mistake. I never should have gone into his room alone. At this rate, I'm going to end up getting raped by him. AGAIN!" she chastizes herself. "I won't be able to suppress my moans any longer." She decides to negotiate with him and says, "O-Okay. We can fool around a little. But afterwards, you let me go, okay?"

Smoky eagerly smiles and replies, "Deal!"

#

Sapphire and Smoky French kiss while on their knees in his bed. He has a hand under her short denim skirt. His fingers rub the crotch of her panties which is already damp with her love juices. Their lips part and the agent undoes the biker's pants. She tries to hide her amazement when she once again lays eyes on his impressively fat cock, but Smoky notices anyway. When Sapphire sees in his smug smile that he had caught her reaction, she blushes and looks away. However, she forces herself to fulfill her part of the agreement and proceeds to give him a hand job.

Their lips touch again while their tongues twist against each other. Smoky moves the crotch of her panties aside and caresses her sopping folds. Then, he pushes two of his stubby fingers into her. Sapphire winces as the middle and ring fingers enter her, but she doesn't protest.

"Just get him off," she reminds herself as he begins to finger her. "Just get him off and this'll be over with! I just need to bear with it until then."

She strokes his shaft faster with her warm, smooth fingers. Smoky slides his fingers back and forth more vigorously inside her, too.

Sapphire thinks in disbelief, "Christ, his fingers are so fat, it's like having two dicks inside me! It's driving me crazy!"

She begins moaning into his mouth. She gets so aroused, she unwittingly places her free hand behind his head and kisses him deeper. Smoky rubs her G-spot with his fingertips.

Sapphire yells into her brain, "Oh shit! That feels so good!"

She moans wantonly into the stocky man's mouth. Then, her body shudders, and she sighs as she orgasms hard. Afterwards, their lips part. While the agent tries to catch her breath, she is surprised when she realizes that, while his dick is hard and throbbing, he still hasn't cum.

"W-What's the matter?" she asks him, feeling a little insecure. "Don't you like it?"

Smoky shrugs and casually answers, "I guess your fingers aren't good enough."

"That can't be right!" Sapphire thinks. "I give great hand jobs. I used to do this professionally!" She sighs and concedes, "O-Okay. I'll suck your cock. But afterwards, you let me go, okay?"

Smoky eagerly smiles and replies, "Deal!"

#

Smoky lies down on the bed, but when Sapphire positions herself between his legs, he says, "Naw. Let's 69. Wouldn't want you to say that I'm not doin' my part."

Sapphire glares at him. The thought of his filthy tongue anywhere near her honeypot makes her skin crawl.

"Just get him off," she reminds herself again. "Just get him off and this'll be over with! I just need to bear with it until then."

She stands on the bed with his head between her feet. Having him smiling lustfully while looking up her skirt absolutely unnerves her. Still, she grudgingly hikes up her skirt and lowers herself, pressing her crotch against his face. Then, she bends forward and brushes a lock of golden hair over her ear as she prepares to take his dick into her mouth.

"God, his penis smells funky!" she grimaces to herself. "When was the last time he washed this thing? Has he ever washed this thing?!"

She closes her eyes and reluctantly slides his penis into her mouth. His dick is so thick, it hurts her jaw.

"Eew!" she exclaims to herself. "It tastes so nasty!"

She hesitantly bobs her head, stroking his shaft with her soft lips. Smoky puts his hands on her butt cheeks and proceeds to lick at her folds. Sapphire feels the warmth of his breath on her pussy; feels his soft, rough, bumpy tongue caress her clitoris. She feels a tingle. It is so intense and sudden that she nearly bites him. An immense heat builds within her loins.

"Sh-Shit!" she cusses to herself. "I'm already about to cum again. I gotta get him off right now!"

She sucks harder, bobs her head faster, uses her tongue. The cock grows and pulsates in her mouth, but still it refuses to surrender to ecstasy.

"What's going on here?!" Sapphire frantically asks herself. "Does he really have so much self-control?!"

Smoky presses his mouth against her folds while his tongue continues to tease her engorged clitoris. It is like he is French kissing her lower lips.

"D-Dammit!" Sapphire thinks. "I can't help it! I'm cumming again!"

She releases the biker's penis and archs her back as she sighs in both pleasure and defeat.

Afterwards, she angrily asks him, "Why aren't you cumming?! Did you take something?! You took something, didn't you?!"

Again, Smoky shrugs his shoulders and casually says, "I guess nothing short of your pussy will do."

Sapphire growls at him.

Then, she exhales resignedly and says, "Fine. But pull out before you cum, okay?!"

Smoky eagerly smiles and replies, "Deal!"

#

With her back to the bounty hunter, Sapphire swallows hard to steel herself then gets down on her elbows and knees. Smoky eagerly kneels down behind her. He places his rough, chubby hands on her firm, smooth buttocks and gives them a squeeze. Then, he lines his penis up with her pussy. Sapphire groans as her pussy lips are stretched open by the entrance of the thick member.

Smoky sighs, "Perfect fit. We've fucked so many times, it's like the inside of your pussy has adapted to the shape of my dick."

Sapphire hisses through clenched teeth, "Just get your business over with already."

With his hands on her hips, Smoky starts rocking his own hips back and forth behind her, his pelvis slapping against her ass. Sapphire shuts her eyes tight and moans through clenched teeth as his fat cock vigorously rubs against her inner walls.

"You missed my dick, didn't you?" he asks her. "Isn't that the real reason you came into my room tonight?"

"N-No, it isn't!" Sapphire vehemently denies the claim.

"Oh come on. I saw how your face lit up the moment I walked into the lobby."

"I…I was just surprised to see you! I…I thought Heck might've gotten you or something."

Smoky stops thrusting. He wraps his arms around the agent's waist and sits back so that she's sitting on his lap. Then, he makes her turn around to face him.

He asks her, "You were worried about me?"

"I dunno," the buxom blonde answers, her beautiful, purplish-blue eyes shyly averted. "Maybe. A little."

Smoky puts a finger under her chin and tilts her head to make her look at him. They quietly stare at each other for a few seconds then kiss passionately. Sapphire places her hands on his shoulders and bounces herself on his lap, stroking his shaft with her pussy. They embrace tightly and kiss deeper. Then, Sapphire presses his face against her breasts as she rides him harder and faster.

Smoky grunts. His hold on Sapphire tightens. His body spasms. And he ejaculates.

Sapphire sighs in relief, "Finally." Then, she feels a warmth in her womb, and she comes to a frightening realization. "Wait a minute," she says, trying to push away from him. "Did you just cum inside me?!"

Smoky refuses to release her. He groans as he shoots another load of hot semen into her.

"No!" Sapphire shouts while she struggles. "Let me go! We had a deal!"

But the biker keeps her in an iron grip and sighs as he rides the rest of his climax.

With tears welling in her eyes, the agent cries, "You bastard! This was your plan all along. You intentionally held out so you could blow your load inside me! Are you still trying to get me pregnant for your sister?!"

"To hell with my sister," he answers with another cocky grin on his lips. "That one was all for me."

Then, he places a hand behind her head and gives her another long, rough, deep kiss to the mouth.

#

As Sapphire walks up the stairs to the suite she shares with her husband, she worriedly stares at the painful, reddish marks Smoky's stubby fingers left on her wrists and wonders how she's going to hide them from Steel. She takes a shower and then changes into a short, satin kimono robe. When she enters the bedroom, she finds Steel meditating on the bed in a lotus position. He isn't wearing a shirt, displaying his chiselled physique.

Sapphire sighs, "My own, personal Greek god."

Steel opens his eyes and looks up at her, his face expressionless. He doesn't say anything. He doesn't even ask her where she's been or why she's late.

"Remind me to teach you how to play poker sometime," she quips. "Come on. Let's go to bed."

Without a word, Steel lies down. Sapphire climbs in and moves his arm out of the way so she can snuggle up next to him. As she rests the side of her head on his chest, she hears the steady beating of his heart, and it brings her to tears.

Steel finally speaks, "Are you alright?"

Sapphire sniffles, "I am now."

And she tightly holds onto him.

#

Early the next day, the Gemstone strike force meet with the bounty hunter at the lobby.

Smoky announces, "Alright, this is how we're gonna do this! I know a couple o' places Violet might hole up. Blondie an' I are gonna go check 'em out. The rest o' you can stay here and stick your thumbs up your asses."

"WHAT?!" Jade screeches.

"No fucking way," Silver tells him. "No way we're leaving Sapphire alone with you."

"Listen!" Smoky replies. "If we all go, we might as well announce to Violet that we're comin'."

"Yea? An' how do we know you won't try to kidnap Sapphire…AGAIN?"

"Relax, Boy Band. If Sapphire doesn't come back, it'll be her choice and her choice alone."

"You know what? Fuck you. We don't need you. We can catch Violet all on our own. So get your fat ass back on your motorcycle and-"

"I'll do it," Sapphire meekly says with her eyes lowered. "I'll go with him."

"WHAT?!" Jade screeches again. "Sapphire, you can't!"

"Look, I just want this mission over with. We'll catch Violet, then everything can go back to normal. We can focus on the Wolf Pheromones case again."

"Good choice, Blondie. I'll be waitin' for you outside," Smoky says, then heads out the door.

Jade chases after him.

"Why is everyone so on edge?" Coral timidly asks no one in particular.

Sapphire places her arms over her husband's shoulders and softly says, "Baby, I need to go for a while, okay?"

"Okay," Steel impassively replies.

Sapphire kisses his lips before wrapping her arms around him.

Silver mutters, "Talk some sense into your wife, Steel."

His team leader snaps, "Dammit, Silver! I swear, if you keep picking on my husband-!"

"You know I love 'im, Boss. Just worried about you is all."

Sapphire sadly smiles at the sniper and tenderly touches his arm.

Coral starts to get teary-eyed and worriedly asks, "Why are you acting like you're leaving us? I just got here!"

Sapphire gently pats the shorter agent on the head and reassures her, "I'm not leaving. I'll be right back. I promise."

#

"Hey, Smoky!" Jade calls just as the biker hops on his motorcycle. She stands next to him and says, "Look, I am begging you, okay? Don't mess with 'er head or anything. She is trying so hard to change, to be a good wife to Steel, to fight against whatever it is that monster, Hoskins, did to her. If you really do care about Sapphire, then show some compassion."

"You know, Chocolate. When people beg, they do it on their knees," Smoky callously tells her. Then, he touches her cheek and caresses her lips with a thumb. "And while you're on your knees, you might as well use a more effective way to convince me."

Jade slaps his hand away and hisses, "You know, forget it. I ain't beggin' you. I'm warnin' you. You try to take Sapphire from us, I'll have Silver kill you. You'll never see it coming. You'll just be dead, and the world will be better for it."

She marches back to the building just as Sapphire walks out the door.

Jade grabs her upper arms and sternly tells her, "Do not let him take advantage of you."

"I…I won't," Sapphire replies.

And Jade wishes that her mentor had sounded more confident.

She embraces her and says, "I really don't want you going with him."

Sapphire pats her in the back and says, "It'll be fine. I'll be back soon."

Jade releases her, and Sapphire walks to her coupe, but just as she's about to get in, Smoky says, "Oh no you don't! You drive in that shiny, red number, and Violet'll see you comin' a mile away. You're ridin' with me."

"Smoky,…" Sapphire starts to warn him.

"I'm not tryin' to be cute! I promise. Now, get on."

The team leader bends her head forward and exhales. Then, she hops on the bike.

Smoky tells her, "You're gonna have to hold onto me so you don't fall off."

"Of course I do," Sapphire sarcastically responds and tries to wrap her arms around his considerable girth.

"Tighter."

Sapphire gnashes her teeth in irritation.

She presses her breasts against his back and says, "There! Happy now?!"

"Ecstatic," the biker answers with a mischievous grin.

He starts the motorcycle, and it zooms away from the building as Jade worriedly looks on.

#

When Jade reenters the building, a visibly distraught Agent Coral runs to her and asks, "Why are we all so worried about Agent Sapphire not coming back? She has a cool, strong, loyal, mysterious, good-looking husband waiting for her right here. How can that freelance bounty hunter possibly compete?"

"Come with me," Jade says, grabbing the young agent by the arm and yanking her away from the others. Once she's sure they're out of the boys' earshot, she tells the Asian girl, "He fucks good, okay?"

"W-W-W-What?" Coral stutters in surprise.

"And when I say he fucks good, I don't mean he's a caring, attentive, gentle, and patient lover. He couldn't care less about any of that shit. When I say he fucks good, I mean he has a fat cock, and he knows how to use it."

"H-H-How would you know about that?"

"Because I've been fucked by him, alright?!"

"What?! Why?!"

"Well, it wasn't like I had a choice in the matter. In the beginning anyway. And then,…I dunno,…somewhere in the middle,…I think…I started to like it…"

Jade's voice trails off. There is a dreamy look in her eyes. Almost like she is reliving the experience.

"Jade?" Coral asks.

"Huh?!" Jade exclaims, startled from her daydream. She blushes, clears her throat, and continues, "Anyway, it's even worse for Sapphire. Believe it or not, she actually has a soft spot for the son of a bitch. I don't know if it's out of misguided pity, guilt, or gratitude."

"She called him darling."

"Oh, that's a whole 'nother story. While on a mission, she lost a bet and had to live with 'im for a month."

"What?! A…A whole month with that…that…"

"I know right. I don't have the details, but something happened to Sapphire during that one month. Maybe Stockholm syndrome. Whatever happened, Smoky's gotten under her skin or in her head, and he'll take advantage of her everytime."

#

While riding through a long, empty open road with nothing but redwoods on either side of them and with the wind whipping at her golden hair, Sapphire strangely starts to feel a great weight being lifted off her shoulders. She extends her arm and holds her fist next to Smoky's face. Then, she signals him to go full throttle. Smoky readily complies, and the motorcycle dangerously increases its speed.

Sapphire throws her fist into the air and howls. Smoky smiles to himself when he hears her. He knows that the secret agent has melted away, and that his biker chick has returned to him.

#

They stop at a fast-food restaurant for burgers, fries, and colas. Afterwards, they continue riding, and it is dark by the time they reach their destination, the slums of Sugar Free City. Smoky secures his motorcycle with a chain lock, then he and Sapphire proceed on foot to a building that is in even worse condition than the one they just came from this morning.

After they cross the street, Sapphire asks him, "Why are you helping us catch Violet? I mean, she's your sister's friend, isn't she?"

Smoky casually answers, "Doesn't make her my friend. I don't got friends."

"You have me," the agent tells him, and her own words surprise her.

Smoky grins and says, "Yea, I do have you, don't I?"

He takes her hand in his, and they share a tender kiss on the sidewalk. When their lips part and Sapphire opens her eyes, she sees Daisy, Violet's friend, standing behind Smoky, a metal bat in her hands.

"Smoky-!" Sapphire yells to warn him, but she is too late.

Daisy smashes the bat into the back of the bounty hunter's head. Smoky falls face first into the pavement.

Sapphire quickly points her concealed carry gun at the woman and shouts, "Drop the bat!"

Daisy doesn't seem intimidated at all. She even has a smirk on her lips, but she does as she's told, gently leaning the bat against a railing and raising her hands in surrender.

Sapphire asks, "Where's Violet?!"

She feels the barrel of a handgun press against her back.

"Right here," Violet answers, taking Sapphire's concealed carry gun from her.

She walks around to the front of the agent while a third woman, Lily, grabs Sapphire's arms from behind.

Violet shoves the guns into her belt and says, "Hey, I know you. You're Rose's girl. You told us your name was Joanna. Except Rose told us who you really are, Agent Sapphire."

Sapphire glares at the fugitive but says nothing.

Violet steps towards her and says, "I can never forget those beautiful blue eyes."

"I remember her tits," Daisy lustfully adds.

"I remember her moans," Lily whispers into the agent's ear.

Sapphire shivers at the horrific memory of how these women repeatedly violated her for an entire night.

"You know what's funny?" Violet asks as she slowly unzips the agent's black, long-sleeved, midriff-baring hoodie. "You and that fat-ass turncoat coulda' gotten the drop on me if you hadn't decided to stop and make out right in front of my safe house."

She slips the blonde's top down her shoulders.

"Stop it," Sapphire warns her.

Violet ignores her words and continues, "So you're with Rose's twin brother now. You just swing from one branch to another, don't you?"

She pushes the agent's sports bra up, uncovering her ample bosom. Sapphire's face reddens in both fury and embarrassment.

"Oh yea," Daisy lasciviously cheers. "That's what I been waiting for."

She begins groping the agent's right breast while Violet fondles the other one.

Sapphire shuts her eyes tight and growls through clenched teeth, "No! Stop it! Take your hands off me!"

She tries struggling, but the woman holding her arms is too strong. In fact, her struggles only serve to excite Lily who begins licking at her ear. It sends tingles across Sapphire's body. She squeaks and trembles helplessly. Violet pulls both the jogging pants and the panties down the agent's legs in one motion.

Sapphire panics and begs, "No, wait! Stop, stop, please! Don't do this. Just let me take Smoky and get out of here. We'll never bother you again. I swear!"

Violet replies, "You expect us to stop now that your gorgeous naked body has gotten us all horny?"

Daisy and Violet start flicking the agent's nipples with their tongues while Lily places hot, wet kisses all over the side of her neck.

"N-N-No! S-Stop doing that," Sapphire stutters.

Her body starts to get hot and sweaty.

Violet looks up and taunts her, "Hmm. Your nipples have gotten so hard. Getting gang banged must really excite you."

"N-No, it doesn't!" Sapphire roars. "You make me sick!"

"Really?" Violet slips her left hand between the buxom blonde's legs and caresses her folds with her fingers then asks, "Why are you so wet then?"

Sapphire gasps and meekly begs, "N-No. P-Please, not there."

Violet sucks at the agent's nipple and slides the middle and ring fingers of her left hand into her captive's pussy. Sapphire tilts her head back and shrieks. The fugitive proceeds to slowly finger the agent. Daisy joins in and skillfully teases Sapphire's clit from under its hood with a fingertip. Saliva trickles down the tall blonde's chin, and she moans with her tongue slightly sticking out.

Lily sadistically tells the others, "Hey, I think she's about to cum."

Daisy taunts their captive, "Yea. Cum for us, pretty girl."

Sapphire cries, "No! No, please. Don't make me-!"

She screams as her body shudders and her pussy squirts its love juices.

"Cool!" Daisy exclaims. "We made 'er squirt."

Her head bent forward, tears of humiliation streaming down her face, Sapphire breathlessly threatens her tormentors, "I'll kill you. I'll kill all three of you for this."

"Damn, I am so horny for her right now," Lily admits.

Violet commands, "Take 'er inside. We'll take turns on 'er."

"W-Wait!" Sapphire worriedly shouts. "You can't just leave Smoky out here. He'll bleed to death. Isn't he your friend's brother?!"

"Doesn't make him my friend."

#

Violet drags Sapphire into her bedroom. Once inside, the fugitive shuts the door and undresses. Her body was probably beautiful once, but years of chemical abuse has left her gaunt. She also has several ugly scars courtesy of drunken barroom brawls and battles she participated in as a mercenary.

She steps into the agent's personal space. She is so close that Sapphire can feel her breath. Violet cups and squeezes the buxom blonde's right breast. Sapphire frowns, blushes, and looks away, but doesn't resist.

Still, Violet reminds her, "If you try anything, Daisy and Lily are right outside."

"I understand," the agent replies with muted anger, her eyes still averted.

"Good. Now, kiss me. An' I want ya to mean it. Kiss me like how you kissed Smoky earlier."

Sapphire glares at her, but she exhales in surrender. She closes her eyes, parts her lips, and forces herself to kiss the other woman. Violet savors the sweet taste of Sapphire's soft lips. She slips her tongue into the agent's mouth. As they kiss, she starts tweaking the blonde woman's nipple. Sapphire inadvertently moans into her captor's mouth. The erotic sound she makes titillates the fugitive. Violet wraps an arm around the agent's waist and pulls her closer. Their naked bodies press against each other as they kiss deeper.

Violet forces Sapphire to lie down in the bed. The fugitive lies down on her side next to the agent and kisses her neck while stroking her folds with the fingers of her right hand. Sapphire closes her eyes, tilts her head back, and moans softly while clenching the sheets between her fingers.

"Sh-Shit," Sapphire thinks. "I absolutely hate getting used like this, but I'm starting to get so hot, I can't think straight."

Violet presses her crotch against the agent's thigh and starts humping her while she continues to stimulate the blonde's already sopping pussy.

She whispers in Sapphire's ear, "Spread your legs."

"Please," the agent begs. "Let me help Smoky. I can still save him."

"I'd worry about myself if I were you. Now, spread your legs. I'm not askin' you again."

Sapphire swallows hard. She looks away and does as she's told. Violet positions herself on top of the beautiful blonde. Sapphire grimaces when she feels the other woman's hairy, wet snatch press against her twat. She winces when the fugitive starts grinding against her.

"Ah shit yea," Violet moans. "What is it about you, huh? Couldn't get you outta my mind since we had you at that hotel suite. Your looks, your scent, your creamy skin, the taste of your lips, the sounds you make. All of it drives we wild! No wonder Rose is so obsessed with you. I should never have let you go the last time. This time, I'm keeping you."

Sapphire defiantly asks, "And if I refuse? Do I end up like Susan Brown?!"

"That was an accident. Stupid kid wouldn't stop screaming. Although I gotta admit. Killing her while I fucked her was a real turn on. I'm getting all hot just thinking about it."

And with a sigh, Violet's body shudders on top of the hapless agent as she climaxes.

#

"Aw, that bitch," Smoky groans as he pushes his heavy body off the pavement.

He touches the back of his head then checks his hand. There is blood but only very little.

"Heh," he chuckles to himself. "My homeroom teacher always did say I was hardheaded."

He discovers that they had taken his revolver, so he staggers back to where he left his bike. He opens one of the two bags attached to the sides of the motorcycle and retrieves a sawed-off double-barreled shotgun. He grins as he loads it, eager to use the weapon. Then, he marches back to Violet's safe house.

#

Smoky kicks the front door open and finds Daisy and Lily snorting coke on a sofa table. For a split second they stare at him like deer caught in the headlights. There is no warning shot, no call to surrender. He just squeezes the trigger. He doesn't even need to aim. He merely points the weapon in their general direction and shoots.

Lily is tossed off the couch and dies near instantly. Daisy is not so fortunate.

Bleeding profusely through holes in her face and torso, she groans to Smoky, "Y-You're still alive? You really are as tough as your twin sister."

Smoky scoffs, "I'm tougher."

And since Daisy had left him for dead, he decides to return the favor.

#

"What the fuck-?!" Violet shouts as she rises up on her knees and turns her head around when she hears the deafening gunshot from the other room.

Sapphire immediately thrusts the heel of her right foot into the rapist's jaw. Violet yelps as she tumbles down the bed just as Smoky kicks the bedroom door in.

The bounty hunter sees his biker chick naked in the bed, and he sees red after he quickly figures out what just happened. He grabs Violet by the hair and mercilessly drags her across the floor. The fugitive holds on to the biker's hand as she shouts and struggles. Smoky bends her over a table and holds her down with one hand. He drops the shotgun and proceeds to undo his pants.

"So you like rape, huh?" he growls. "Lemme show you how an expert does it."

"W-WHAT?!" Violet screams. "No! No, Smoky, no! Please don't!"

She feels the tip of his fat, rock hard penis pushing against her anus.

Violet gasps and fearfully shouts, "W-Wait! Smoky, stop! That's the wrong hole! THAT'S THE WRONG HOLE!"

Smoky coldly replies, "No, it ain't."

And he brutally forces his entire length inside her in one shove. Violet shuts her eyes tight and howls in agony. Smoky roars like a wild animal as he violently thrusts behind her. His pelvis roughly smashes against her ass. The table beneath the fugitive creaks noisily.

Tears flow from Violet's eyes. Drool trickles from the corners of her mouth. Snot pours from her nostrils.

She screams, "SAPPHIRE! I'm sorry! Please! Make him stop! MAKE HIM STOP! SAPPHIRE!!!"

Sapphire opens her mouth to speak, but the words get caught in her throat. Under normal circumstances, the strike force leader would never allow such an atrocity to happen before her; not even for revenge. But Smoky somehow brings out the absolute worst in Sapphire; that dark part of her that she wishes to forget.

Smoky grabs Violet's wrists and pulls back on them, allowing him to fuck her deeper.

Violet wails, "STOP! PLEASE! IT HURTS! IT HURTS!"

Smoky gives her no quarter, and with his incredible staying power and self-control, he is able to torture her for as long as he wants, savagely thrusting inside her with as much power as when he started. Only when he decides that she has had enough, only after her spirit has been completely shattered, does he finally allow himself to cum.

When he finishes, he pulls out of her. Violet slumps to the floor. Semen spills out of her asshole. Her eyes stare blankly in the distance. Smoky handcuffs her wrist to the table's leg, but he doesn't need to. The trauma has utterly destroyed Violet's mind.

Smoky turns around and asks Sapphire, "You alright, Blondie?"

Sapphire doesn't immediately respond. She remembers the first time she met Smoky in the academy many years ago. He had ambushed her, then bound and raped her in the gymnasium. Steel had come to her rescue. Smoky was not the crazy, shotgun-toting, motorcycle-riding badass bounty hunter he is today. He was a coward. He had begged Steel for mercy on his knees. And to Sapphire's surprise and disappointment, Steel had given it to him. She remembers how hurt she felt. The boy she had loved with all her heart had shown leniency to a boy that had just violated her.

"Hey!" Smoky calls as he approaches her. "You alright?"

Still kneeling on the bed, Sapphire grabs the front of Smoky's shirt and pulls him to her.

She whispers, "No one…has ever raped anyone for me before."

She passionately kisses him in the mouth. Then, she lies back in the bed, pulling him on top of her. Smoky starts kissing her all over her neck.

Sapphire embraces him and whispers, "Give it to me, Darling."

Smoky eagerly guides his already stiff penis to her pussy. Sapphire tilts her head back and sighs as he slowly enters her. Smoky starts rocking his hips up and down between her legs while he continues to kiss her neck. Sapphire moans softly as the bounty hunter's thick shaft rubs against her inner walls. She wraps her legs around him so he can fuck her deeper.

She moans, "Harder, Darling! Do me harder!"

"Oh, you want it harder, do ya?" Smoky grunts. "I'll give ya harder. I'm gonna punish that pussy!"

He places a hand on the top of her head, another on her shoulder, and begins fucking her more ruthlessly.

"YES!" Sapphire screams. "Like that! Do me just like that!"

She becomes so aroused, she scratches at the back of his leather jacket. Then, her body trembles, her toes curl, and she sighs as she orgasms. Smoky climaxes, too. And this time, Sapphire doesn't complain when she feels him shoot his thick, hot, sticky cum into her womb.

#

Sapphire accompanies Smoky when he surrenders Violet to the authorities and collects his reward. Some of the cops suspect that the fugitive may have been violated, but after what happened to Susan Brown, they were more than willing to look the other way. Afterwards, the agent and the bounty hunter celebrate at a biker bar. Then, they get a room at a motel where they spend the night having sex.

#

The next day, Smoky and Sapphire ride his motorcycle to a barely used crossroad away from civilization where the blonde will be fetched by another Gemstone agent. While waiting, they proceed to make out. She has her arms over his shoulders. He has his right arm around her waist, his left hand under the front of her midriff-baring hoodie, fondling one of her breasts while they French kiss repeatedly.

Smoky leans his head back, smirks, and says, "You know, we don't have to keep saying goodbye everytime like this, Blondie. That offer to ride off into the sunset with me still stands."

Sapphire sighs and replies, "You're bad for me, Smoky. I let you rape someone in front of me. I made love to you while her friend bled to death in the other room."

"Made love? Is that what we've been doing?"

"I…I mean,…had sex. It was just a slip of the tongue. It doesn't mean anything."

"But what if it does?" Smoky mischievously asks, holding the agent closer and placing kisses on her neck.

"It…It doesn't," Sapphire insists, her face blushing, her heart racing.

"You sure about that?"

He presses his mouth against her lips. Sapphire closes her eyes and kisses him back. She is just starting to lose herself in the kiss when she hears a car approaching.

She quickly pushes the bounty hunter back and says with finality, "I'm sure."

Sapphire's red coupe halts near them. The door on the driver's side opens and Steel emerges. Sapphire rushes into his arms. Smoky glares at Steel in envy. The Gemstone swordsman doesn't notice. And even if he did, he wouldn't have cared.

He asks his wife, "Are you alright?"

Sapphire cries into his shoulder and sniffles, "I am now."

And she tightly holds onto him.

END


	3. Jade Tentacled

Agent Ruby is Gemstone's communications expert. Unfortunately, since the Higher-ups provides the small agency with such a meager budget, she often has to double as its collections officer, and when the computers go on the fritz, like they just did today, its IT specialist. She is in the radio communications room busily trying to figure out what's wrong while grumbling about how Gemstone should hire an actual IT specialist, when words mysteriously flash on her screen saying, "COME TO ME AT NINE LIVES MOUNTAIN. WEAR SOMETHING SEXY."

#

Mr. Mister, an ungracefully tall, bald, thin, and dark-skinned fellow who likes to wear round sunglasses and long fur lined coats even when indoors, sits on the edge of his bed in his mansion atop Nine Lives Mountain with a laptop on his lap and slurps soda from a large soda cup while eagerly waiting for his guest. The double doors to his spacious bedroom opens, and a cute, bespectacled redhead in a long raincoat enters.

"Welcome, Agent Ruby!" he greets her, setting the soda cup and laptop down on a nightstand.

The woman doesn't respond. She just blankly stares forward.

Mr. Mister asks, "Did you do as I instructed? Are you wearing something sexy?"

Ruby shrugs off her raincoat. Mr. Mister's eyes bulge in pleasant surprise. He was expecting transparent erotic lingerie. Instead, the shapely redhead is wearing what appears to be a skimpy, metallic brassiere, a red silk loincloth, knee-high boots, and gold bracelets.

"Oh, I know this one," the villain excitedly says. "A futuristic, slave princess, right? I heard you were a bit of a geek."

Ruby still doesn't respond and continues to blankly stare forward.

Mr. Mister smiles lustfully as his eyes survey her from head to toe. He beckons her to sit on his lap. Ruby obediently approaches the villain and, while facing him, straddles his thighs. The bald illegal tech dealer is pleased to find out that she isn't wearing anything under the loincloth.

He places his hands on her hips and commands, "Show me those sweet tits."

Ruby reaches behind. She undoes the metallic bra and strips it off. Mr. Mister's evil grin widens. He cups both her bare breasts and squeezes. Ruby lets out a sigh.

"Excellent," the bald man lasciviously whispers. "Based on your reaction, it appears that being hypnotized has not dulled your sensitivity whatsoever."

He begins tweaking her nipples. Ruby archs her back and tilts her head upward. She shuts her eyes and moans as her nipples harden. Mr. Mister can also feel her loins getting wet on his thigh.

He commands, "Put me inside you."

Ruby obediently takes his erect penis in her hand and guides it to her pussy. She winces as she lowers herself, slowly sliding his entire length inside her. Then, with her hands on his shoulders, she begins bouncing herself on his lap. Mr. Mister sighs with pleasure as his dick is stroked by her warm, slippery twat.

"Sapphire fucks better than you, but your pussy is tighter," the bald villain tells the communications expert. "A nice girl like you must have very little sexual experience, but I'll do something about that. I'll give you all the experience you need."

He leans forward and licks at her left nipple. Then, he starts sucking at it. Ruby moans louder. She also starts riding him more vigorously.

Mr. Mister tilts his head back and grunts, "Ah yes! That's it! That's it!"

He clenches his teeth and growls. He tightly embraces her, and his body spasms as he shoots his semen into her womb.

When he finishes, he admits to her, "That was just for fun. You didn't really think I went through all the trouble of hacking your computers and sending you a message with hypnotic suggestions just so that I could fuck you, did you? Not that I didn't thoroughly enjoy it. I want the names of the Gemstone agents. I couldn't get past the security firewalls in your computers to find out for myself. And don't say Sapphire or Steel. I want their REAL names."

Suddenly, the redhead glares at him.

Tears well in her eyes, and she angrily stutters, "N-N-Never!"

"I see," the villain says. "Your mind is already starting to resist the hypnosis. Ah well. Not surprising. That was untested technology after all. I guess the only use you have for me now is as a fuck toy."

"Y-You won't…get away…with this!"

"Oh, no? The security cameras in my mansion all show you willingly coming into my home and riding me cowgirl. Anyone who sees the footage will agree that everything that happened and will continue to happen in this bedroom is consensual."

"Y-You…evil…bastard-!"

Mr. Mister roughly kisses the cute redhead's lips. With her body still in his power, Ruby can do nothing but whimper helplessly into her attacker's mouth.

#

The normally sullen Agent Amber frantically rushes into the Gemstone bull pen and finds Jade and Silver chatting there.

The inventor breathlessly asks, "Where are the others?!"

Jade answers, "Uhm, Sapphire and Steel took Coral to a field training exercise, I think. I'm not sure. Why? What's up?"

"Look at this!" She plays surveillance footage on her tablet for them. "Ever since Mr. Mister slipped through our fingers because of that deal he made with the Higher-ups, Sapphire had me unofficially keep tabs on him. You know, waiting for him to slip up so we can catch him again. We don't have the resources or manpower to keep an eye on him 24-7, but every now and then, I would briefly fly a spy drone over his mansion. Our computers are still on the fritz, so I used my tablet to check if the drone's camera caught anything suspicious, and this is what I found."

Both Jade and Silver are shocked by what they see.

"Hey! That's Ruby!" Jade exclaims. "Why is she going into Mr. Mister's mansion?!"

"I don't know," Amber answers. "I'm afraid to call her on her phone. The ringtone might give away her location like what happens in the movies-"

"She's not a spy. She's a communications expert."

"Well, why else would she go there?"

"I don't know. Look, I hate to be the one to say this, but…could she be a double agent?"

"How could you even suggest something like that?!"

"I know! I'm sorry. I don't believe it myself, but look! She didn't sneak in. She went in through the front door like she owned the place."

"I bet she's being blackmailed," Silver suggests.

"So what do we do?" Amber asks. "We should report this, right?"

"The Higher-ups will take forever to make a decision," Jade irritably says then asks, "How long has she been there?"

"Nearly two hours."

"Fuck it! Let's get 'er ourselves. You with me, Silver?"

"You know I am," the sniper answers.

"Amber, you inform Onyx, but I'm not waiting for his approval."

"How rebellious," Amber thinks. "She really is Sapphire's apprentice."

The inventor keeps her thoughts to herself though as she is aware that Jade hates being compared to Sapphire.

#

Armed with a pistol each, Jade and Silver slowly and quietly move through a long hallway in Mr. Mister's mansion with their backs against a wall.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait!" Silver worriedly whispers.

"What?!" Jade impatiently whispers back.

"Let's think about this. This guy is a hentai addict that uses metal tentacles for defenses, right? I don't want those things anywhere near my asshole."

"Will you relax?! Steel already destroyed those tentacles the last time he was here. Mr. Mister couldn't have fixed them already."

As they near a door, they hear a familiar voice moaning helplessly from within.

"RUBY?!" Jade calls.

She kicks the door in and enters. Then, she gasps in shock at what she sees. Ruby is lying naked in the villain's bed, tears streaming from her eyes. The villain himself is on top of her, rocking his hips between her legs.

Jade points her gun at the tech dealer and roars, "GET OFF HER, YOU MONSTER!"

Mr. Mister breathlessly replies, "Could you give me a minute. I'm almost done here."

Then, he continues raping the hapless redhead.

Jade furiously yells, "I SAID GET OFF HER, YOU-!"

Suddenly, several long, metal tentacles shoot out from small, square panels on the walls. They grab Jade and Silver's wrists and ankles and spread-eagle the two agents in midair. The grip on their wrists is so tight that their weapons fall from their hands.

Silver angrily yells at Jade, "I told you so!"

Jade is just about to snap at him when another tentacle suddenly whips her in the ass, making her yelp.

Mr. Mister cruelly explains, "That's for interrupting me."

The tentacle whips Jade's buttocks over and over again; not strong enough to wound her but painful nonetheless. The green-eyed agent's fists clench and tremble. Her body squirms in pain.

"S-Stop it! STOP IT!" Jade screams as tears start to well in her eyes.

"J-Jade, Silver…" the exhausted redhead weakly calls to her friends while the bald rapist continues to sexually brutalize her.

"D-Don't worry, Ruby! I'll save you. I…I promise."

The tentacle mercifully stops whipping the green-eyed mulatta's ass. However, it raises the back of her black, leather miniskirt and rips her panties off her, uncovering her smooth, tan, well-toned buttocks.

"H-Hey!" Jade fearfully squeaks. Her face red with embarrassment, she quickly yells at her companion, "S-Silver! Don't look at me!"

"Huh?! Uhm, o-okay," the sniper replies, turning his head away.

Jade feels the tip of the tentacle pressing against her sphincter and she gasps, "Oh no. No, no, no, no! Please don't-!"

Then, she archs her back, opens her eyes wide, and makes a tortured scream when she feels her asshole get painfully stretched open as the tentacle forces its tip into it. The smooth, cold, flexible, metal limb proceeds to sodomize the female agent. Jade yelps with each of its thrusts. Saliva trickles down her chin.

"J-JADE-!" Silver worriedly calls to her.

Jade yells, "Silver, I told you not to look at me!"

"O-Okay!"

The sniper obediently turns his head away again, but the sounds of the mulatta's cries and his inability to protect her torment him.

Mr. Mister finally orgasms. Ruby whimpers helplessly when she feels even more of the villain's warm semen get pumped into her. When he finishes riding his climax, the bald man pulls out of her and hops off the bed.

He walks towards Jade and says in a sinister voice, "Now, for you."

"G-Get away from me!" Jade snarls even as the tentacle continues to anally rape her.

She gasps when the villain moves the lapels of her leather jacket aside and pulls her tube top down, exposing her perfectly round boobs. He smiles lecherously as he ogles her bare breasts. Then, he cups them in his hands and gives them a squeeze.

Jade winces and growls, "T-Take your hands off me, you bald bastard!"

The look of defiance on her pretty face only further excites him. He presses his body against hers as he prepares to enter her.

When the green-eyed girl feels the tip of his cock poking against her folds, she panics and frantically pleads, "No! Wait, wait, wait! DON'T-!"

Mr. Mister sighs as he forces his entire length inside her with one shove. Jade shrieks in pain and revulsion.

Silver cries out, "Jade! No! Leave 'er alone!"

The bald villain moves his hands to the woman's hips and proceeds to slide his penis back and forth inside her.

He ecstatically says, "Another tight pussy. Tell me, are pussies measured in Gemstone before a cadet gets accepted?"

"G-Go to hell, you son of a bitch!" Jade roars.

Both the penis in her vagina and the tentacle in her anus begin thrusting harder. Jade shuts her eyes tight as tears run down her cheeks.

"This evil bastard is being too rough with me!" she thinks. "My pussy and asshole feel like they're on fire! I can't take much more of this. Save me! SOMEBODY, SAVE ME!"

Worried for her friends, Ruby tries to force herself to sit up. To her surprise, she succeeds.

"I can move!" she thinks, flexing her fingers before her. "The hypnotic effect has worn off."

She quickly snatches the laptop from the nightstand and studies the commands on the screen.

"It's the sunglasses he's wearing," she learns. "That's how he's commanding the tentacles."

Jade screams in utter disgust and defeat when she feels the rapist shoot his warm, thick, sticky cum into her.

As he empties his balls, Mr. Mister tells the green-eyed agent, "That was incredible. You're almost as good a fuck as Agent Sapphire was."

Jade sobs, "Y-You bastard! I'll kill you for this. I swear I'll kill you for this!"

Silver wildly struggles against his binds and threatens the tech dealer, "I'm gonna fucking murder you, you asshole!"

He strains so hard against his restraints that his wrists begin to bleed.

Mr. Mister pulls his penis out of Jade. He smirks at the sniper, and with a mere touch on the right hinge of his sunglasses, the tentacles pull at Silver's limbs, making him howl in agony.

Jade immediately pleads with their captor, "No, no! Stop! Please don't hurt 'im!"

Mr. Mister haughtily tells her, "Well, I am a dealer. So let's make a deal. You do what I tell you to, and I won't have my tentacles rip his arms and legs off."

Jade doesn't even think twice and quickly replies, "Yes, yes! I'll do it!"

"I see. You must really care for this one."

At his command, the tentacles release Jade. To the female agent's relief, the tentacle behind her finally pulls out of her anus. She falls to her knees, and her asshole hurts so much that she can't even stand.

Mr. Mister tells her, "You can start by cleaning off my dick."

"Y-Yes," the young woman submissively replies.

She inches forward on the floor and grimaces when she sees the penis coated in cum. Still, she forces herself to do as she's told and proceeds to lick the cum off his dick.

She groans to herself, "It tastes so salty. The smell is funky, but I have to do this or he'll hurt Silver."

Her warm tongue on his shaft plus the look of shame on her pretty face start to excite the bald rapist, and he becomes hard again.

"Suck me," he commands.

Jade's face twists in disgust. She closes her eyes and reluctantly slides the penis into her mouth. Mr. Mister sighs in pleasure when he feels her soft lips stroke his shaft.

"Oh yes," he moans. "Like that. Just like that. And use your tongue, too."

Fresh tears pour from the mulatta's eyes as she is forced to demean herself by giving her enemy a blowjob. Tears of rage stream down Silver's face too while he watches them. Not only was he unable to protect Jade, but Mr. Mister is now using him to control her.

Mr. Mister tilts his head up and sighs as he orgasms into the female agent's mouth. The taste is horrific, but Jade is worried that the villain might get mad and take his anger out on Silver if she spits it out, so she forces herself to swallow his cum.

"Well, will you look at that!" Mr. Mister exclaims. "I didn't even need to tell you to swallow it. You must really like the taste of semen."

Jade angrily looks away as the villain laughs at her.

"Now, to business," the tech dealer tells her. "What is Agent Sapphire's real name?"

Jade gasps in surprise at the question.

Silver shouts, "Don't tell 'im, Jade!"

Mr. Mister warns her, "Tell me or the pretty boy becomes a quadruple-amputee!"

Her entire body trembling, Jade hesitantly answers, "S-S-Sapphire's… Sapphire's real name is…"

Ruby types in a command into the laptop to override Mr. Mister's sunglasses and successfully deactivates the tentacles. Silver is freed, and the moment his feet hit the floor, he springs forward and tackles the villain.

Mr. Mister gets the wind knocked out of him as his back slams hard against the ground. Before he can even draw breath, he feels the sniper's strong fingers tightly close around his throat. He grabs at the younger man's massive forearms, but he can't even budge them. He looks up, and the seething hatred in the other man's eyes fills him with fear.

"Oh my God!" Mr. Mister screams to himself. "He's going to kill me! HE'S GOING TO KILL ME!"

He tries to beg or, more aptly, strike a deal for his life, but his words come out as an incomprehensible gargle.

Ruby leaps down from the bed to the sniper's side and urgently reminds him, "Silver! You can't! There's no kill order!"

"I don't care!" Silver yells without looking at her. "If we take him in, he'll just make another deal!"

"He can't! I saw it in his laptop. He was able to hack the computers at Gemstone because of the tech he traded for his freedom. When the Higher-ups find out that he's tricked them, they'll put him away for good! But if you kill him without a kill order, you'll get kicked out of Gemstone. They might even throw you in a military prison!"

Jade grabs Silver's right arm to pull him off Mr. Mister, but the sniper refuses to let go.

She implores him, "Silver, let him go! I'm fine! Really!"

Still, the angry young man refuses to listen. Mr. Mister's vision starts to blur. His arms go limp and fall to his sides. Jade wraps her arms around Silver. Tears flow from her eyes as she presses the side of her face against his back.

She begs him, "Silver, please please let him go! We can't lose you!"

Silver shuts his eyes tight. He grudgingly releases the villain's throat, and his roar of frustration echoes through the entire mansion.

#

Outside, Agent Steel handcuffs Mr. Mister and leads him towards a waiting prisoner transport vehicle. The other Gemstone agents glare at the tech dealer. Except for Agent Sapphire.

When Mr. Mister passes by her, she places her hands on her hips, smirks, and says, "Now it's over."

The bald villain is way too distraught to retort. Steel helps him into the vehicle where Mr. Mister buries his face into his hands as the door is shut.

END


End file.
